Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto existed a photosemiconductor device in which a light emitting diode element is bonded on an upper surface of a substrate using a die bonding adhesive material (see, for example, JP 2012-077171 A).
However, such photosemiconductor device had a problem that the upper surface of the substrate may be contaminated by wet-spreading (including a phenomenon generally called “bleeding out”) of the die bonding adhesive material, thus interfering with wire bonding and/or die bonding.
For example, JP 2004-214338 A mentions that such problem can be solved by formation of a groove on a surface of a lead electrode, but there is still room for improvement.